


B.Y.O.

by Blownwish



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drinking, Gen, yaoi hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bring your own if you're gonna drink with Genjo Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.Y.O.

++

 

He refused to meditate without a cigarette and a bottle. The alcohol let his mind wander and smoking marked the time. He usually ended up keeping watch at a window. With his five shooter. 

"Some priest." Gojyo laughed that laugh that said _hello_. He'd grinned at hell so many times that grinning at Sanzo was just another gamble. He had strange luck. 

"Keep talking, half-breed. I'm in the mood for target practice." He waved his gun.

Gojyo stepped up to Sanzo's window. "Comfy?" He nodded at Sanzo's leg, draped parallel to the window pane. "Where's the robe?" 

"Wash." Sanzo threw back a few gulps of whiskey. "Dirty." His voice was rough.

"Nice view." Gojyo looked at the moon and stars. 

"Don't you have something to do?" He slipped his gun behind his belt. Gojyo lit his cigarette. 

"Maybe I do. Maybe not." He lit one, too. And smiled. 

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "Then do it somewhere else." 

Gojyo pointed at the whiskey. "Gimme a pull?" 

"Go get your own." Sanzo took another gulp. Moonlight slid over his profile and bare, broad shoulders. 

"Whatever." Gojyo pulled a fifth of something brown out of his back pocket. 

Sanzo didn't smile. He wasn't built that way. "Don't ask me for cigarettes, either."

Gojyo had those in his other hand. He put his lips on the rim. "Gon'ask if I wan'yuh gun, too?" Then he drank. A lot.

"Tch." 

They looked outside, in silence. Smoked and drank. Watched the moon climb behind the tin roof of their inn, out of sight. Watched stars turn in the cold sky. Slowly. Listened to nightbirds calls. Soft songs over long distances, one song to another.

Gojyo's feet got sore. As much as he wanted to sit down he did not want to stop doing this. Too bad that sooner or later he was gonna have to take a load off. But it was so peaceful. Even in times like this, this feeling was still there. This feeling of contentment. Simple contentment. And it was like this with Sanzo. _Of all people_.

Of all people.

But sooner or later came around, and Gojyo gave in. "Listen, man. I'm gonna get a chair." Nothing. The guy didn't say a word. Gojyo frowned. Something was off. "Yo?" He waved a hand, not too close to his face. "Sanzo?" He leaned over. 

Oh. The guy was asleep. 

Gojyo smiled. "And here I thought we were haven' some epic moment." He shook his head. Laughed. And went to bed. 

Sanzo opened his eyes just as the door closed.


End file.
